Drunken Antics
by Black-Wolf-Ninja
Summary: This is straight up Fate X Signum PWP porn without plot . It was something i wrote partly as a request for someone, who wanted it, part gift even though its a weird gift XD Fate and Signum at a bar, one too many drinks and what happens .


_Authors Notes:_

_This is straight up Fate X Signum PWP (porn without plot). It was something i wrote partly as a request for someone, who wanted it, part gift even though its a weird gift XD Fate and Signum at a bar, one too many drinks and what happens ._

_**Important: **Kuhn is a character Satashi created, i'm just using him because...hes cool and i needed a barman. Thanks Satashi for letting me us him :D_

_Last chance, this is NSFW, my gawd, get out while you still can!!_

_Black Wolf  
_

_--_

"As if you can drink anymore Testarossssssssssssa…

"As if you can drink anymore Testarossssssssssssa…."

"I can drink more than youuuuuuu Signum.."

Two tipsy TSAB mages were currently standing head to head at the bar.

"Kuhn! Get me another!"

"Me too!"

Angry glares faced down against each other as a clink hit the bar signalling the drinks arrival. Both mages didn't look instead grabbing the glasses and beginning to gulp them down. They clanked back down onto the bar as another chorus of "Another" was heard.

Kuhn merely looked on with mirth as the two mages didn't realise they just downed a glass of water without realising. He figured it was time to take these two back himself, but it wasn't going to be easy.

Sometime Later

The two drunken mages got out of the escorted vehicle, muttering incoherent mumbles of…….

"We're fine now; we can manage to get to our rooms!"

Some stumbling and random banter later they had both made it to the relevant corridor in section six, at this point a certain blonde froze. The pink one cast an annoyed glance at her for the slowed pace, increasing the time it would take to get to her comfy warm bed.

"I haven't got my key card!"

Fate was frantically searching her uniform for it, tossing off her jacket in the process which Signum caught just before it hit the floor.

"And? Can't you just get Nanoha to let you in!"

Fate looked directly at Signum before replying.

"Of course not, she's bound to be asleep by now, with Vivio too and Nanoha has a very early start tomorrow. She would _**not **_be happy if I came in this late…hic"

Signum could only mutter a few curse words as she brought a hand to her face.

"Well what are you going to do then, if you can't go home, where are you going to sleep?"

Signum removed her hand from her brow only to look at something she wished she hadn't.

Fate was standing in front of her dipping her back and clasping her hands together with the soppiest puppy dog pout you could possibly imagine. To top it off, her bottom lip was slightly pouting out and quivering gently.

Signum didn't even bother fighting it at this point. The alcohol had shortened her patience and she wasn't prepared to argue. She just wanted to sleep. One night couldn't hurt right?

More stumbling and cursing later. Both of them managed to get into Hayate's apartment and into Signum's personal room. The room was large, and separate from everyone else's; as it was the only one on the first floor. This had some advantages though, being very spacious it accommodated a large double bed as well as a fully equipped en-suite bathroom.

Signum tossed Fate's jacket she had been holding onto a chair in the corner before turning round to look at the room's new and temporary occupant for the next twelve hours or so.

Signum didn't like what she found, the blonde was looking around the room wearing a _very_ feral grin. It reminded Signum of a kid in a candy shop. The blonde cast her eyes back at the room's owner.

"I never knew that you openly displayed your feminine side Signum, I thought it was all kept away and hidden….."

Signum wondered what Fate meant until it clicked that her room, was, more than slightly feminine. The bed itself had rose coloured linen on with one specially placed teddy bear in the middle of the two pillows. Pictures on the wall displayed various serene landscapes, and a few vases were scattered around the room with pink and white carnations in to match her hair. Her cheeks tinted slightly at the revelation of her personal sanctum to her rival.

While Signum's thoughts had been contemplating what the blonde has been saying, it seemed she had been dissatisfied with what was on display and was opening random drawers and cupboards. Signum's eyes widened at the next drawer that was to be opened and leapt across the bed to stop Fate, however it was to no avail as before the drawer could slam shut, Fate had pulled something out of it and was currently dangling it in front of the knights now cherry red face.

"... Is there something you want to explain Signum?"

Fate's grin had become more feral, if not slightly more lecherous as the item continued swinging back and forth. Signum quickly tried to reclaim it but Fate was quickly off the mark jumping back on top of the bed and bouncing slightly on the mattress. Signum was growling now, all thoughts of sleep forgotten, she regretted even letting Testarossa in here now.

Fate took the item in hand and measured it, comparing it to her own.

"No way…Signum's is bigger…."

Signum took the opportunity to jump onto the bed snatching the item back and quickly stuffing it back into the drawer.

"If you speak a word of this to anyone else Testarossa, You will live to regret it!" Signum's voice was low, but venomous and was laced with the intent to follow the threat through if necessary.

It seemed the alcohol was still a potent mix in both their blood streams as Fate merely smirked a little wider as if challenging the pink haired one.

This time Signum was a bit more tactful. As Fate was still bouncing on the bed she reached over and yanked her legs away from her making her fall on her rear and bounce towards the edge of the bed.

Signum took this in her stride and got on top of the bed pinning Fate's arms with her knees leaving her free to tease the one beneath her. Except, Fate was still smirking, fuelling Signum's anger.

"What? Don't want people to know that the fierce leader of the Wolkenritter likes sexy lingerie? Who would have known you liked lace?" Fate couldn't control her giggling any longer and let out a laugh even at her current predicament.

Signum was at her limit before an evil glint reflected in her expression.

"Well Testarossa, since you seem to like my lingerie so much let's see what yours looks like eh?"

Before Fate could do anything, Signum ripped the uniform shirt clean off the blondes back, discarding it onto the chair with the jacket from earlier. Fate stopped laughing now; staring up at Signum who was equally staring at her, just somewhere lower down had her attention.

Fate was wearing a lacy black bra, with a yellow ribbon in the middle. It was a front clasp and was silky on the front of the cups as well as accentuating Fate's already voluptuous cleavage.

Signum was stunned by the garment and by how it looked on her rival who was utterly helpless with her arms held down. Signum re-gained her composure after thinking what she was doing and why she was doing it.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who likes pretty under-things eh Testarossa!?" Signum's voice barely contained the mirth within. Alcohol and emotions combining to form an intoxicating haze over the knight.

"It's quite a nice bra too, makes your chest look even bigger!"

Signum teasingly poked one of the rises and pushed down gently eliciting a yelp from the blonde beneath her.

Fate managed to free an arm from captivity and roll Signum off of her letting her gain the top position before scowling down at the person who was wearing a very proud smirk on her usually stoic features.

Fate was mad. She had just been violated. She was angry. She wanted payback. Without even thinking she reached down and grabbed the middle of Signum's shirt and jacket combined and ripped it clean down the front. Buttons pinging off in every direction, Fates grin returned when her sight was greeted with a silky black bra, decorated with tiny polka dots across it. The best part was an extravagant white lace trim that lined the outer edge. Fate's hand's moved before thought could interrupt and her hands overlaid the chest now moving up and down quite rapidly. She couldn't help but give them the smallest squeeze, barely noticeable, but enough for Signum to take a sharp intake of breath taking them out of the reach of the hands that had caressed them.

Fate looked down at the knight once again having the upper hand.

"I always wondered whose bust was bigger, it seems you win that one Signum, it also seems your more sensitive too" Fate said the last few words with such a bittersweet voice, it betrayed the lustful expression firmly in place on her features as her hands reclaimed their previous position.

The alcohol was in full effect in each of there systems now, each woman's anxiety to out do the other increasing by the second.

Signum, having regained her senses after being stripped so casually tried to regain the top position. However Fate wasn't having any of it, she shifted her weight to counter-act each of Signum's attempts.

"Nah ah aaaa Signum" Fate teased, followed by a wagging finger in front of her face, reinforcing her statement.

"I'm not finished with you yet, you destroyed my uniform shirt, I don't just get even, I go one up!"

While Signum was struggling for a retort, Fate took the opportunity to take Laevantin off of her captive and toss the device onto the dresser to her left. While Signum comprehended what just happened, Fate took Bardiche and pumped a small amount of magic into him creating a sort of flip knife, as a small few inches of yellow light created a blade.

"Testarossa what are you…."

Signum didn't need to finish her question as she could very well see what her rival was doing. She had taken the makeshift knife and brought it to Signum's thigh where she proceeded to press the knife to her uniform skirt and slice right through it from top to bottom. Grinning like a cheshire cat Fate tossed Bardiche to where Laevantin resided and pulled the skirt like a table cloth clean out from under the knight and threw it over her shoulder.

As Fate looked back to her captive she was pleased to see the lingerie matched. A black pair of shorts with matching white lacy trim was worn across well toned thighs. Slight slits were apparent at the sides giving a flirty appearance as well as an isolated white bow on the left hand side. Overall as she viewed her prey it was a rather seductive outfit. Of course the stockings still being worn helped as a hand grazed the inside of them. Signum's cheeks were burning and she gave an involuntary whimper at the contact to her inner thigh. No one touched there. No one, but it wasn't like she could do anything about it at this point in time.

Fate raised an eyebrow at the unusual sound that Signum emitted and repeated the action, a bit more forceful this time and was pleased when the same sound came forth. Having her rival at her mercy in battle was exhilarating; having her at her mercy in the bedroom was enchanting, she wanted more. Fate couldn't explain it, all reason and logic had gone out the window, the only thing that remained was the vision of the woman in front of her. The fierce warrior she respected so much, her friend, her rival, whimpering at her touch. Fate found herself leaning down, chest against chest as her lips pressed down onto slightly parted ones.

Signum's mind was in turmoil. Fate was touching her in places she had never let anyone touch before. A new foreign sensation became known when she found a weight pressing down on her and soft lips against her own. Signum was conflicted for the briefest of moments before caving in and putting an arm behind the blondes head and pulling her more roughly towards her.

Signum managed to roll on top of the blonde after this recent turn of events and withdrew from the elongated kiss panting for breath. Fate was the first to speak.

"Wow….."

Signum gaped at the blonde for a second before smirking slightly.

"Like that Testarossa? Although I do believe the states of dress are a little unfair…."

Fate was still getting her breath back as Signum reached a hand behind her and groped her rear in the process of finding the well hidden zip. Yanking it down Signum pulled off the skirt in one swoop, throwing it to land haphazardly in the room somewhere.

Signum noted with great pleasure there was a small dark patch on the lower lingerie. It was a black lace thong to match the bra, and also slightly see through in places giving the pink haired knight a nice view. She lightly scratched just under the bow on the hem of the garment causing Fate's hips to jerk wildly at the contact.

Signum held Fate down more firmly using her own bodyweight as her hand remained where it was. She pressured her hand slightly over the darkened patch as she moved in for a second kiss. Fate moaned into her mouth inviting Signum's tongue to explore the warm and wet depths as Fate ground her hips into the hand that was so close yet so far away from her.

Fate was losing any coherent thought as she was overwhelmed with sensations of pleasure and the warmth of the partner on top of her. She needed more, to taste more, to feel more!

Without warning she grasped the back of Signum's bra and deftly unclipped it before pulling it away from her to expose her top half. She then pounced on the freed breasts and took one in her mouth and the other in her hand kneading it gently.

Signum tried to contain the moan that was about to escape but could only gave a muffled "mmph" as she bit on her index finger with one hand while the other steadied herself as she knelt on the bed straddling Fate's legs as her mouth worked her chest.

Signum couldn't move as Fate had her other arm wrapped around her back, and finger combing her hair as it had undone the bun it was in without her noticing.

"That's not fair!...Testa-mmmph!"

Fate had stopped momentarily at Signum's outburst and moved the hand in her hair up to her head to force another kiss, silencing the protest. The kiss instantly became desperate, as if once parting only death would await them, trying to maintain this moment of passion as long as physically possible. Nails scratching down Signums back, Fate getting her lips bitten playfully, crashing their bodies together as close as possible, sweat mingling with swear. Deep, breathless panting followed as a pair of hazy blue eyes looked into similar red ones. Each woman's lips were red and swollen, and moist from the saliva. Fate slowly moved her hands away from the ample chest that had fascinated her, only to scrape them down Signum's lower back to cup her well toned rear making the other one yelp slightly.

Signum took this momentary lapse in action grasp the front of Fate's bra, pleased when it managed to ping open and reveal what was hidden beneath.

"Now…..were….even….Testrossa.." Signum managed to pant out as she slowly brought a hand up to test the newly revealed mounds. Fate bit her lip when a hand closed around one while the other brushed across the pert pink flesh. Fate moved one hand lower, beyond Signum's pert rear and around in-between her legs. Only just being able to rub a small part of Signum's core. This was more than enough as the knight responded quickly giving a high pitch yelp that was very out of character. She stared eyes wide at the blonde below, before crashing down on her so hard she pushed Fate onto her back on the bed claiming her mouth once again in a ferocious kiss. Fate responded equally in kind, as well as quickening her touch as much as she could, but she could stretch no further. She removed both hands and gently caressed the Signum's thighs who was still kneeling over her, causing the knight to shudder in anticipation.

Signum had never lost her self control before, it was scary to her right now. But every time Cognitive thoughts tried to make themselves known they were immediately vanquished by what was in front of her. The beautiful woman who matched her in physical might, who she respected as a rival and a friend was whimpering lowly at the gentlest of touches to her only still clothed area. The dark patch had grown significantly, Signum had never known urges could be so strong…..she couldn't stop, she wanted to hear more!

Without warning Signum's hand pushed the material covering Fate's final hidden place across and out of the way revealing everything of her rival. Signum's hand slowly rubbed across it, but not yet fully, testing the wetness that was making itself ever present. Fate had become a whimpering mess, hips bucking slightly, silently begging for more. Signum couldn't take that look once she saw Fate's lustful eyes. She thrust a solitary digit into the opening and moved up to claim Fate's lips once more as the blonde used both arms to lock Signum in place.

Fate was in ecstasy, her rival was on top of her, pleasuring her, claiming her mouth in a deep kiss that her wanting it never to end. Her hips were bucking at the slow and sensual build up as the foreign object slowly withdrew and entered once more.

Fate saw Signum's eyes baring into her soul as the kissing stopped briefly for breath to be caught. Signum was gasping for breath like her life counted on it, perspiration running down her cheek, to her shoulder and further down to the soft pieces of flesh that were shivering slightly from what was happening.

Fate moved one hand up to caress Signum's face, brushing some of the matted pink hair behind on ear before smiling sweetly as her hand achingly slowly went lower down Signum's athletic body. She rest her hand on the side of her last remaining clothing, thumbing the inside of the band as she flicked he fingers inside it to join. Her hand slowly moved under the constricting band around to the front, moving down slightly, grazing the small amount of hair that resided in a neat and narrow oblong as it lead the way to what she was looking for.

Signum gasped as the first part was reached and her head rested on her rivals shoulder facing inwards as her breath hitched. Fate didn't stop and used two fingers to slowly part the folds, revealing the sensitive pink flesh beaneath.

Signum's legs were quaking madly. She hadn't felt so vulnerable. Someone's hand had revealed her most intimate space and was prepared to go further. She pulled back to look into Fate's reassuring eyes. Her own scared ones becoming a little more reassured as she remembered whose hand exactly it was.

Fate crept slowly forward claiming Signum's lips in the most chaste of kisses as one solitary figure slid in-between the wetness in sync with Signum's sharp intake of breath.

Her breathing became more steady as the rhythm was established and Sigunm also returned her attention to her hand that had stopped moving during this and allowed it to continue.

Grunt's, moans, whimpers were all emitted as kiss after kiss was shared. Chest against chest as each others hands pleasured the other. Slick noises interrupted the brief silences that occurred, the pace becoming more and more frantic as each one got closer and closer to the peak of climax.

Signum was the first to reach it, a guttural moan was silenced by a steady bite on the blondes shoulder, this sent Fate reeling as Signum's own hand sped up causing the blonde's head to arch back and let forth a short scream followed by a long whimper. Signum collapsed on top of the rival beneath her. After a few breaths, Fate was the first to speak.

"I guess I win that one Signum…"

Signum looked unbelievingly at the blonde, whose hand had been withdrawn from her precious spot and was dripping onto the mattress at the side. Signum watched in awe as the hand was brought closer to the blonde's lips as her tongue lightly protruded to taste the smallest amounts of what was there.

"mmm So that's what you taste like…..I always wondered…."

Signum was at a loss for words, her mind couldn't comprehend what had just happened. All that she could think was how utterly sexy Fate looked right now, she looked hesitantly at her own hand that was covered in foreign liquid. Her tongue involuntarily licked her lips as she contemplated what she was thinking of doing. Fate merely looked on with a smile as she put her hand on Signum's wrist and gently guided it in-between them. Fate slowly wrapped her tongue around Sigum's index finger, before putting the hand down and thrusting her tongue into Signum's gaping mouth.

Signum was lost in the kiss, it seemed so much more intimate than the others. As they both parted they both wore a smile. Although Signum couldn't forget one thing.

"You may have won that one Testarossa! let's see how you fare this time!"

Fate could only giggle as Signum pushed her back onto the mattress.

--

**/  
Never writing something that explicit again XD **

_Black Wolf goes back to steamyness...YOSH _

_Please R&R your thoughts _


End file.
